


Не убоюсь я зла

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, leoriel



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: История про дом с привидениями





	Не убоюсь я зла

**Author's Note:**

> Пре-канон.

Кажется, они посмотрели «Изгоняющий дьявола» или другую подобную хрень.  
У Триш был период «Зачарованных», «Гарри Поттера» и «Сабрины — маленькой ведьмы», а Джессика пересказывала ей услышанные в школе страшилки. Ведь она была единственной, кто постоянно ходил в нормальную школу — хотела она того или нет. Тысячи американских школьниц умоляли родителей отдать их в школу к Пэтси, но им не приходило в голову, что школа эта не существует за пределами съемочной площадки.  
Иногда Пэтси оказывалась вовлечена в мистические происшествия, которые позже получали рациональное объяснение: Пэтси полагалось служить ролевой моделью. Кроссовер с «Сабриной — маленькой ведьмой» ей точно не грозил.  
Поэтому через три дня после просмотра ужастика они стояли у ограды заброшенного особняка, где жил призрак скончавшейся в начале девяностых певички. В рюкзаке лежали соль, мел, Библия и бутерброды. Вместо святой воды Триш взяла французскую минералку и на ночь замочила в ней серебряный крестик.  
— ... да не убоюсь я зла! Аминь, — закончила вступление Триш. С ярко-рыжим париком, старомодными черными очками и футболкой «Блэк Металл» никто бы не узнал в ней Пэтси. А зло должно было убежать, сверкая пятками.  
— Ограда довольно высокая. Уверена?  
— Ты перепрыгнешь ее и втащишь меня наверх.  
— А если Тайлер соврал и там кто-то живет?  
— Сниму парик, очаровательно улыбнусь и скажу, что мы искали место для съемок нового эпизода? — скорее всего, это бы действительно сработало. Все обожали Пэтси.  
Первое, что заметила Джессика, — за домом и садом некоторое время не ухаживали, но максимум пару недель. Однажды они с братом на спор влезли в старый дом на отшибе, брошенный после пожара и заросший сорной травой. Второе — Тайлер не врал, сигнализации на воротах действительно не было, как и ни единой живой души вокруг.  
— Чисто, — сказала Джессика и помогла Триш перелезть через ограду.  
— Тут красиво, — удивилась Триш. — Может, Тайлер хотел назначить тебе здесь свидание? Вот и приврал?  
— Если этот дом недостаточно напоминает декорации «Ведьмы из Блэр», можем поискать другой.  
— Красиво, — повторила Триш. — Но странно.  
— Экстрасенсорное чутье зашкаливает?  
— Если здесь никто не живет, кто тогда чистит бассейн? — спросила Триш.  
Обычно подобные вещи первой подмечала Джессика. Истории о призраках мешали воспринимать происходящее всерьез.  
— Сдают в аренду на выходные? Есть же чудаки, которые мечтают побывать в местах, где умерли знаменитости.  
— Вдруг она утопилась? Помню серию, где дух жил в воде, и чтобы изгнать его...  
— Им пришлось призвать силу трех?  
— Это был другой сериал! — возмутилась Триш.  
— Сила трех не всегда помогает?  
Триш задрала подбородок и гордо прошествовала мимо нее прямо к дому. Это был помпезный особняк с огромными стеклянными окнами во всю террасу. Джессике пришлось повозиться с замком. Просмотр детективов и ночь в изоляторе с юным воришкой, когда она впервые сбежала из дома семьи Уокер, не прошли даром.  
Сигнализации в доме не было — вот это уже было действительно странно. Как и то, что все предметы в доме покрылись пылью, но стояли по своим местам. Обычно после смерти даже самой захудалой знаменитости ее вещи либо жертвовали Красному Кресту, либо выставляли на аукцион.  
Джессика не узнала девушку с плакатов. Облако темных кудрей, выразительные миндалевидные глаза и платья с огромным количеством блесток.  
— Это призрак музыкального старья, популярного до нашего рождения.  
— Давай поищем ее пластинки? Или кассеты?  
Джессика кивнула — грабить гробницы в компьютерных играх ей нравилось больше, чем бегать от мумий. Комната за комнатой они обошли дом: пластинок не было, призраков тоже. Попадались в основном милые, но совершенно бесполезные вещицы.  
— Похоже, все ценное уже вынесли до нас, — сделала вывод Джессика, разглядывая кухонные чашки из дешевой керамики.  
А потом она услышала музыку.

Во рту стоял привкус крови и клубничной жвачки. Джессика наклонилась, и ее вырвало прямо под аккуратно подстриженный куст. Пока она блевала, кто-то заботливо держал ее за волосы. Мокрые волосы.  
Триш. Они были в заброшенном доме с привидениями. Что случилось?  
— Сигнализация сработала? — спросила Джессика. Это бы объясняло музыку. Что это была за музыка?  
— Ты вдруг начала петь. На кухне.  
— Я не пою, — возразила Джессика. Родители обожали устраивать в машине дорожное караоке.  
— Я знаю, — сказала Триш. — Это было... Как будто что-то другое пыталось петь твоими голосом, но не могло приноровиться к голосовым связкам. Этот звук... Очень жуткий. Я попросила тебя перестать, но ты не слушала. И тогда я подумала, ну, что, если зажать тебе рот, все прекратится.  
На Триш больше не было солнцезащитных очков, парик растрепался и съехал на бок, вокруг шеи темнели следы от пальцев. Как будто кто-то пытался ее задушить.  
— Что случилось потом? — тихо спросила Джессика. Последний раз ей было так страшно перед тем, как их машина столкнулась с грузовиком.  
— Ты сильнее, — продолжила Триш. — Ты схватила меня за горло и швырнула в сторону, а потом взяла нож. Большой нож. И я сделала кое-что очень глупое.  
— Огрела меня тяжелым по голове и выволокла на улицу?  
Если бы Триш была одержима демонами, план Джессики был бы именно таков.  
— Да, потом я выволокла тебя на улицу. Но в тот момент под рукой не было ничего подходящего, а с ножом ты... выглядела очень опасной.  
Джессика подумала про привкус крови и клубничной жвачки во рту. Триш жевала клубничную жвачку, когда они сюда шли. Догадаться было несложно.  
— Я пыталась тебя убить, а ты меня поцеловала? Господи, Триш, это же не диснеевский мультик! А если бы я пырнула тебя ножом?  
— Ты выронила нож. Почти сразу. И я подумала, что должна сделать еще что-то, и со всей силы укусила тебя за губу. И ты отключилась. На всякий случай я полила тебя святой водой.  
— Триш Уокер — изгоняет призраков поцелуем. Мы могли бы организовать потустороннее детективное агентство.  
— Я сыта призраками, вампирами и демонами по горло. До сих пор чувствую во рту твою кровь.  
— Да, и у тебя на шее огромный синяк, — заметила Джессика. — Совру, что по дороге нас пытались ограбить и, поскольку я не хотела отдавать карманные деньги, то подвергла наши жизни опасности.  
— Надо купить шарф, — практично заметила Триш, поправляя парик.  
— Триш? — прежде, чем они ушли, спросила Джессика. — Почему ты сразу не убежала?  
— И не бросила тебя одну в доме с привидениями?  
— Вызвала бы Щ.И.Т.  
— Парней, которые до сих пор не нашли Капитана Америку?  
— Я серьезно.  
— Серьезно, не знаю, зачем я это сделала, — пожала плечами Триш. — Наверное, не смогла удержаться.


End file.
